


Faith In The Future

by SamuelJames



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the flash forwards Mark throws himself into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Faith In The Future  
> Characters: Mark Benford, Demetri Noh  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: After the flash forwards Mark throws himself into work.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for previously aired episodes. Prompt is under the cut for that reason.  
> Disclaimer: Flash Forward is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt FlashForward, Mark/Demetri, Demetri had a flashforward; Mark didn't.

One minute Demetri is at Mark’s place, lying in a bed he knows to be theirs and then he’s lying on the floor of his office. As he opens his eyes he sees many of his colleagues picking themselves up off the floor. “What the hell just happened?” Nobody has an answer for him. The phones begin ringing, there’s been crashes all over the place, planes falling from the sky and already there’s some speculation about terrorism. Demetri has little time to wonder why he and Mark apparently live together in his dream world because people are demanding answers.

When others do tell their stories, many of them fix on a date six months in the future. Some see happiness, new love, children, divorce, parties. Apparently this thing is worldwide and many think the visions are accurate. Demetri is bi but Mark sure isn’t, not that Demetri would turn him down but Mark has a family and is settled. What happens in the next six months to change that? Other agents focus on the future and there’s a rash of resignations as people decide to find themselves. It leaves the remaining team members working harder than ever to find some clues that will help. When Al dies it hits Demetri hard, not everyone had a positive vision. The news reports that suicides are on the increase and calls to mental health charities have risen sharply. Some church groups have seen increased numbers of people at services.

Mark is surprisingly quiet and refuses to give anyone the details of his flash forward. Mark tells Demetri that Olivia has moved out, apparently there were problems already but she saw herself with a new man which made her decide to stop working on their marriage. Demetri offers his sympathy, he’s used to Mark being enthusiastic and happy and it’s a shame to see him so withdrawn. Mark is more gung-ho about this investigation than anyone and he finds footage of a solitary figure moving during the blackout. Janis spots that he’s on the phone which implies that someone else was awake too.

Wedeck sends them home one night when they’re all too tired to focus on anything. Demetri offers Mark a coffee and a sympathetic ear. They find a late night diner and place their orders. Mark is so tired of being asked, down about Olivia and frankly scared that he finally opens up. He didn’t have a flash forward, there was nothing for him. He looks up at Demetri “I must not have a future.”

Demetri takes his hand, “we’ll solve this, fix this. I know you don’t die.”

“How?”

“I told you I was in bed in my flash forward. It was our bed in your house.”

Mark looks shocked, then confused and then sad again. “You saw me?”

Demetri shakes his head, “no but it was your house. I wouldn’t be there without you.” Mark doesn’t look appalled at the idea which is at least something. “I don’t know how or why, Mark, but I know it was our bed.”

“But I’m not… I mean I haven’t… I’ve never… with a guy that is. Sorry, I’m not explaining this well.”

Demetri smiled, “I’m not saying we have to do anything, just apparently that we will at some stage. Honestly before I saw it I didn’t think of you that way. I’d never go after someone in a serious relationship.”

This time Mark takes Demetri’s hand. It’s about all he can conceive of doing right now. Even a kiss seems out of the question. They continue talking and Demetri tries to reassure Mark that they do have a future, a brilliant shared future. Mark is feeling a little overwhelmed but for the first time since the blackout he feels a little hopeful.


End file.
